A MidSummer's Dream
by Starlight Princess
Summary: This is a warning for all peoples...this is NOT an S&S ficcie...gomen...it's a EriolSakura....you've been warned! ,;;; re-vamped
1. The last day of school... ^.^

*Updated Author Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for being so curious as to peek into my little ficcie here. Well…I just decided to re-vamp this ficcie…seeing as to how terribly edited it was. But yes…thank you for even having the slightest thought of viewing this fic. This is a very OOC fic…but I hope that it will be the tiniest bit pleasing to you. ^-^ 

Oh…and just a warning…I wrote this fic when I didn't finish the CCS series. -.-;;; A thousand apologies…so if the story line is way off from the series…aside from the couple pairing…you now know why. Gomen nasai.*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey peoples!!! Well and yeah…yet another fic from little ol' meeh…hopefully better than the last one…. ^_^ !!!!! Oh yeah…and expect to come across a lot of OOCness. It's basically an Eriol and Sakura fic. :dodges tomatoes and other sorts coming my way: Aneewayz…on to mah ficcie!!!! Yay!! Oh yeah…and don't forget to R&R!!! Onegai!!! Oh jest…and I wanna send out a special thankx yous to the peoples who reviewed mah last ficcie! *muah* much mahalz tah ya all!!!!! Well aneewayz…on with meeh ficcie! Hopes you enjoy! Oh yeah and this takes place the fist day of summer and Eriol, Sakura, and Peoples are 16-17.

Disclaimer: Hummm…lemme think….HELLZ NAH!!! I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS! If I'm writing a fic…obviously I don't own it rite????? ^_^;;;;

****

"A Mid-Summer's Dream"

__

It was the last period of the day… and then when the bell rang…it would be the official start of summer vacation. Meanwhile, while class was still going on…a certain honey-blond haired girl was trying to stay awake in her last class. 

'No! Must. Not. Sleep! Kimiko-sensei will be so mad at me. Geez, _why_ did I have to have _her_ for my _last_ period of the day?!' :sigh: 

__

After thinking her thought…another voice popped-up in her head. 

'You know Sakura-san…if you needed something to help keep you awake…you could have talked to me. I wouldn't have minded.' 

__

Sakura slightly jumped at the person's voice in her head…that definitely got her to wake up. 

'Hoeeeeeee! Eriol-kun! Geez…you _SCARED_ me!' 

'Eh? Gomen, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to.' 

__

Ever since a week ago…Eriol and Sakura had been telepathically conversing…though Sakura didn't get used to it yet. The first time he talked to her…she got scared out of her wits. She practically jumped out of her seat and screamed.

'It's alright Eriol-kun. It's just that I'm still not used to us taking this way though…but thanks for checking in on me! I surely would have fallen asleep if you hadn't started talking to me.'

'Well you're welcome Sakura-san. So…what are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing much…just surfin' the web and hanging out with Kero-chan. Why?'

'Oh…I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?'

'Hoe?! Really?! You want to have dinner with me tonight?!'

'Well…yeah…is there a problem with that?'

'Oh no! Of course not! I'm just surprised that you want to take me to dinner out of all the girls that you could have asked. I mean…it kind of sounds like a date…and …well….'

'It __is__ a __date__ Sakura-san…and I would be honored if you would go on a date with me.' He interrupted before she could finish what she was saying. 

__

After hearing Eriol's statement, she furiously blushed.

'NANI?! You really wanna go on a __date__ with ME?!'

'Hai…Sakura-san. Now…could you please answer my question?'

__

Sakura was EXTATIC to say the least. Ever since Syaoran left to China, last year…she found herself falling in love with Eriol. Though she didn't know it…being the dense person she is…Eriol had fallen in love with her too. But…since Syaoran liked Sakura…Eriol left her alone…figuring that he would give his cute little descendant a chance with _his_ cherry blossom. But…since his little descendant was too shy and afraid…he just left, never telling Sakura how he really felt. Then one day…while Eriol and Sakura were talking…he asked her how she felt about Syaoran. He felt so relived after she told him that she only had a crush on Syaoran. But…his relief wasn't over because he still had to worry about all the other guys at school. Unlike Syaoran…Eriol didn't keep the guys away from her with death glares…he was too well mannered for that. Sakura was the most popular girl in their school and around town. Everyone liked her…and every guy wanted to claim her as his own.

'Hai! Hai! Eriol-kun…I would love to go to dinner with you!'

'Ah…arigato…I'll tell you when I'll pick you up later. The bell's about to ring.'

'Hoe!? Really?! The bell's going to ring soon? Wow! And I didn't even fall asleep in class! Arigato, Eriol-kun!'

'You're welcome, Sakura-san. Anytime.'

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!

__

Just as the bell rang…Sakura grabbed her bag and happily high-tailed it out of her classroom…too her locker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Juniors Locker Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" A voice called after Sakura as she opened her locker.

"Hoe? Oh hi, Tomoyo-chan!" The all too genki girl called out across the hall to her approaching best friend.

"Gosh, Sakura-chan…why were you in such a rush to get out of class? You left without me." Stated a curious Tomoyo. 

__

Little did Sakura know that Tomoyo had an itch about why Sakura left the class in such a hurry…and not to mention that she noticed Sakura blushing in class. 

"Gomen nasai! Tomoyo-chan…I didn't mean to leave you."

"It's alright Sakura-chan. So…why were you _blushing_ in class today?" Tomoyo slyly asked Sakura.

"Hoe?! You saw me blushing?!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I'm your best friend! I notice most things that other people don't …especially when you blush over _Eriol_." Stated a knowing Tomoyo.

"HOE! Shhhhhh!!! Not so loud Tomoyo-chan! How did you know that I was even blushing over Eriol-kun?" Sakura said completely dumbfounded and surprised.

"Well…first off…Eriol's the only guy you like at school Sakura-chan. Second off…you told me that you're in love with him…remember? And third off…Eriol-kun is the only one you blush about and around."

__

Sakura didn't say a thing…but just blushed a crimson red. And to this…Tomoyo could do only one thing. Yup you guessed it right. She whipped out her V8 and started to tape Sakura's blushing. Ah yes…good same ol' Tomoyo-chan. 

"Oh-hohohohohohohoho! Really Sakura-chan…you're so…so….KAWAII!" 

__

At this statement…Sakura sweat-dropped and forced her blush to go away.

"Really, Tomoyo-chan…you scare me sometimes."

__

Just then…Haga Yoshiko…a fellow classmate of Tomoyo and Sakura…approached the two young ladies.

"Oi! Sakura-san! Tomoyo-san!"

__

The two girls quickly turned around to see who was calling. After seeing who it was…Sakura groaned and made herself smile. She waved and he walked over to them.

"Konnichiwa, Yoshiko-san." Tomoyo and Sakura greeted. 

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san…Tomoyo-san. Oh and please call me Yoshi…I'm not used to people calling me by my full name."

"Ok. So, Yoshi-san…wassup?" inquired a knowing Tomoyo.

__

She knew why he was talking to them…but just wanted Yoshi to deal with the long wait of hearing Sakura's reply of either a yes or a no.

"Well…I was wondering if Sakura-san was doing anything today."

"Umm…well…actually, Yoshi-san…" Sakura started to say while thinking up a way to say that she was going on a date with Eriol that night.

__

She wasn't really good at refusing dates…and since she was nice…she would sometimes accept their offers. But this time, she _had_ to say no. She actually had the love of her life ask her out on a date…and she would _never_ turn him down for any other guy in the world. But still…it was hard because she didn't want to hurt Yoshi's feelings. 

'But how can I do this in a nice way?' Sakura thought to herself.

'Oh-hohohohohoho! My poor Sakura-chan! Always being asked out by every guy that comes across her. Too bad the only guy she wants to go on a date with is constantly swarmed around by girls, that he can barely get a chance to even get near Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo sighed as she thought this.

__

Yupp…both Sakura and Eriol were the most popular people in the school. They were constantly mobbed by guys and girls from the whole school. They were both considered the ideal boyfriend/girlfriend. Still trying to think of a good way to tell Yoshi that she had a date with Eriol and that she couldn't do anything with him that day…Sakura desperately wished Eriol was there to save her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

As all of this was going on…Eriol was on his way to meet Sakura. Even though it had only been a few minutes since he last talked to her…he missed her already…and it wasn't helping that tons of girls were getting in his way…to get to her.

"Eriol-kunnnnnnn!" a girl from Eriol's Chemistry class called while running towards him.

__

Eriol sighed and turned around to face another obstacle in his way to get to Sakura. Since Eriol was so polite, well mannered, and nice…he would find some spare time to heed to the person who called his attention.

"Konnichiwa Kirin-san. What is it that you called me for?"

"Well…I was just wondering if you were doing anything today…and if you weren't…I was wondering if you would want to go the movies with me?" she said while batting her eyelashes at him…_trying_ to look cute. (Keyword…trying…)

"Gomen nasai, Kirin-san. I have a date today, so I'm afraid that I'll have to decline from your offer. Now if you'll please excuse me…I have to go somewhere. Ja ne."

"Oh…alright…well….I guess that I'll see you around then. Ja." Kirin replied sadly.

__

Eriol turned around and walked to Sakura's locker. On his way…he saw her. He saw her…Tomoyo…and SOME OTHER GUY!

'Ah…yet another obstacle in my path.' He thought sarcastically. 'No doubt, it's another _IDIOT_ trying to ask _MY_ Sakura-chan on a date. He _better_ not be giving her a hard time.' 

__

After that thought he briskly made his way over to Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm…well…" Sakura stammered while slowly loosing to her niceness…and a possibility of saying that she 'kind of' had nothing to do…for the afternoon.

"Well cause I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me today…you know…to kick off the beginning of summer vacation." Yoshi inquired.

'TOMOYO-CHAN!!! YOU DUMB BROAD! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING ME OUT HERE!' Sakura angrily thought as she shot a murderous glare at Tomoyo who was just smiling and taping the whole thing.

'Oh-hohohohoho! Don't worry Sakura-chan…I see that Eriol-kun is coming our way and so… _he's_ going to rescue you! :sighs dreamily: 'How KAWAII!!!'

"Well Yoshi-san…" Sakura started to say but was cut off by a (_sexy_) deep voice.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san." Eriol said sweetly from behind Sakura.

__

At the sudden hearing of his voice Sakura turned around and jumped onto him giving him a huge hug.

'Oh my gosh! You saved me!' Sakura thought as she hugged him tightly.

__

Eriol got so surprised from Sakura's sudden action that it took him a while to return her embrace. Then…after a couple of seconds…Sakura finally realized what she did and let go of Eriol.

"Gomen, Eriol-kun." Sakura said while looking at the floor that held her utmost attention. 

"It's alright, Sakura-chan." Eriol soothed as he turned his attention toward the two other people who were talking to Sakura.

"Hmmm…Sakura-chan…why are you facing the floor??? Don't you wanna look at Eriol-kun? Could it be that you don't want Eriol-kun to see that slight pink blush on your face…awww…maybe it's just your make-up…but Sakura-chan…you _don't_ wear blush." 

Tomoyo said evilly while giving an evil smirk and a soft evil laugh that was soft enough for only Sakura to hear.

"Shut-up Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth while glaring daggers at Tomoyo.

Just then…Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore and laughed insanely. 

"OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

**__**

SMACK!

"Itai!" Tomoyo wailed. 

"Tomoyo-chan! God! What's _wrong_ with you!!!! Don't you know how to shut-up!" Sakura yelled after smacking Tomoyo in the back of the head.

__

Tomoyo sweat-dropped…while Yoshi and Eriol held surprised faces and had HUGE sweat-drops down their heads.

"Ok, ok…calm down Sakura-chan…gomen." Tomoyo said while rubbing the back of her hurting head. 

"Ok…anyway…konnichiwa Haga-san…Tomoyo-chan." Eriol greeted.

"Konnichiwa Hiiragizawa-san." Yoshi said in an icy tone. 

__

Yoshi was furious at Eriol for ruining Sakura's reply to his question. He was also furious for the fact that Sakura had flung herself at Eriol…giving him a hug.

'That should have been _me_! Damn it! Damn you Hiiragizawa.'

"So…what were you guys talking about?" Eriol asked curiously while glancing at Yoshi.

__

Tomoyo just smiled and kept on taping the moment. Yoshi glared at Eriol and then turned to Sakura.

"So, Sakura-san…will you be going with me on a _date_ today?" Yoshi asked while emphasizing the word date and shooting a triumphant look at Eriol.

'Heh…let's see who'll be the one Sakura will have her arms around now.'

"I'm sorry to say Haga-san…but Sakura has a date with me tonight. Ne, Sakura?" Eriol stated while smiling at Sakura and not taking his eyes off of her. 

__

Sakura blushed at his intense and tender stare.

'What! Did he just say Sakura…and not Sakura-SAN?'

"Is that true Sakura-san?" Yoshi asked disbelievingly. 

"Well…yes. Gomen, Yoshi-san." Sakura looked at him and felt bad because she saw the sad and hurt look on his face. 

"Well, ok then…I guess I'll see ya around, Sakura-san. Ja ne." Yoshi said as he walked away from the group.

__

Sakura felt really bad for causing Yoshi to be sad…but she had to…she couldn't just cancel her date with the guy she loved. As Sakura pondered about her guilt, Eriol pulled out a beautiful flower that was white at the bottom and turned into a deep shade of pink at the tips, out of no where and handed it to Sakura.

"Here, Sakura-san."

Well…there goes chapter 1! For those peoples who read all the way this the end of this…THANK YOU!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! Arigato!!! :bows deeply: So…did you like it…hate it…any suggestions??? Oh yes…and again…if this was any good…to the smallest degree…please don't hesitate to review! Well…till then…Ja!


	2. Time at Tomoyo's Pool ^0^

Hiya peoples!!!! Well…first off I just wanna thank mah readers for the wonderful reviews. ARIGATO! You guy's are the best! And….here's the second chapter to mah ficcie… I sped up the uploading to this chapter cause of your wonderful reviews…so…here it is…hopes you enjoys…oh and arigato for reading mah ficcie…again! Well…enough with the chitchat…on to the ficcie! Hiya DREA-CHAN!!!!! Thanks for the support minna! :smooches: ^0^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last time in chapter one *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'You know Sakura-chan…if you needed something to help keep you awake…you could have talked to me. I wouldn't have minded.' 

__

Sakura slightly jumped at the person's voice in her head…that definitely got her to wake up. 

'Hoeeeeeee! Eriol-kun! Geez…you _SCARED_ me!' 

'It __is__ a __date__ Sakura-chan…and I would be honored if you would go on a date with me.' He interrupted before she could finish what she was saying. 

"Koniichiwa, Yoshiko-san." Tomoyo and Sakura greeted. 

"So…what were you guys talking about?" Eriol asked curiously while glancing at Yoshi.

__

Tomoyo just smiled and kept on taping the moment. Yoshi glared at Eriol and then turned to Sakura.

"So, Sakura-san…will you be going with me on a _date_ today?" Yoshi asked while emphasizing the word date and shooting a triumphant look at Eriol.

"I'm sorry to say Haga-san…but Sakura-chan has a date with me tonight. Right, Sakura?" Eriol stated while smiling at Sakura and not taking his eyes off of her. 

"Well, ok then…I guess I'll see ya around, Sakura-san. Ja ne." Yoshi said as he walked away from the group.

__

Sakura felt really bad for causing Yoshi to be sad…but she had to…she couldn't just cancel her date with the guy she loved. Eriol pulled out a beautiful flower that was white at the bottom and turned into a deep shade of pink at the tips, out of no where and handed it to Sakura.

"Here, Sakura-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here, Sakura-chan."

__

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Eriol and the flower that he was giving her.

"Wow, Eriol-kun! Is this for me?"

"Hai. Think of it as a small gift of appreciation for going on a date with me."

__

At this, Tomoyo intervened once more. 

"NANI!? Sakura-chan and you are _really_ going on a _date_!? Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me!?" Tomoyo wailed.

"Eh-hehehehehe… :sweat-drops: Yes, Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-kun asked me out on a date while I was in class…and I _was_ going to tell you but Yoshi-kun came along and well yeah…you know what happened from there."

"Oh, ok. So…where are you guys going for your date?"

"Umm…I don't actually know. All I know is that we're going to dinner. So…where _are_ we going, Eriol-kun?"

"Well…somewhere…I want it to be a surprise." Eriol sweetly said while smiling an ever so brilliant smile at Sakura. 

__

At this, Sakura blushed.

"So…do you still want this?" Eriol asked while waving the flower in from of Sakura's face.

"Hoe? Oh yeah! Arigato, Eriol-kun! This flower is so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed while taking the flower from Eriol.

__

Sakura lifted the flower to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent. She beamed at him.

"Well I'm glad you like it. But…the flower is not as beautiful as you." Eriol said as he took Sakura's hand and tenderly kissed the back of it. 'Gosh I love you.'

__

When Sakura finally realized that Eriol kissed her hand…she blushed a furious red. Her face literally glowed.

"Oh-hohohohoho!!! How sweet Eriol-kun! This video's gonna be so KAWAII!" Tomoyo shrieked. "I think I'll call it 'Sakura's and Eriol's conversation over their first date'! Ahhhhhh! This is soooo KAWAII!!"

"T…Tomoyo-chan….really. How much sugar do you eat in a day?" Sakura said while having several sweat-drops go down her head.

"Well I suggest that we get out of here because we stayed in school for quite a while and everyone left already." Eriol stated. 

__

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded. Then, a thought came to Tomoyo.

"Hey you guys! I have a perfect idea to kick off the first day of summer…before your date, of course. Why don't we go swimming at my house!?" Tomoyo squealed with delight.

"Umm…I'd love to. But Tomoyo-chan…I don't have a swim-suit with me right now." Sakura said sadly.

__

She absolutely loved to go swimming…especially at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo's pool was the size of an olimpic swimming pool…and the kewl thing about it was that the bottom of the pool was a mural of Sakura and Tomoyo when they were little kids. And to top it off…Tomoyo has a surround-sound system around the pool! (Hehehehe! Hell I'd kill to have that kind of backyard! Aneeway…the music's gonna be bumpin! ^_^)

"Well…Sakura-chan…that's where you're wrong!"

"Hoe?"

"Sakura-chan! I have a totally kawaii outfit that you can wear!" Tomoyo squealed in delight and then had starry eyes. "You'll look so KAWAII!"

"Umm…ok then Tomoyo-chan." :sweat-drops: 'Yupp…I can imagine it now…frilly…covered all over with ribbons and other stuff!' Sakura sighed while bringing her thoughts back to Eriol and Tomoyo. 

"Ok then! Let's hurry up!" Tomoyo cried out while practically dragging them to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Tomoyo's House *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, Eriol-kun, can you wait for us at the pool? We'll only be a while to change. I'll have a maid escort you to the pool."

"Alright." Eriol said while turning to Sakura. "I hope you won't take long…I'll be quite lonely."

__

Sakura blushed.

"Hai. We won't be very long right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan! We'll just be a while. Now…Kiren! Please come here.

__

A maid appeared and stood before the three.

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama. What is it that you need?"

"Please escort Eriol-kun to the pool and get some snacks and drinks ready for us."

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama. Is that all you need?"

"Well…umm…oh yes…can you please set up the sound-system too."

"Hai."

"Arigato, Kiren. You may escort Eriol-kun to the pool now."

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama. This way please, sir."

__

The maid turned around and Eriol followed her down the hall.

"So, shall we go now, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tomoyo's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squeaked as she looked at her bathing suit.

__

It was a kawaii two piece that was un-Tomoyoish. It was baby pink that had cherry blossom imprints on it. The top was a halter top and the bottom part of the two piece were shorts. (Just use that thing called imagination…and you'll be fine…)

"It really is kawaii! It's beautiful!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Nothing but the best for you!" Tomoyo squealed out of happiness that Sakura liked it.

"But, Tomoyo-chan…Eriol-kun is out there! And this is a two piece!" Sakura wailed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You'll look _KAWAII_! And I'm sure that Eriol-kun will like it too! Now go change." Tomoyo ordered. "Like you said…you don't want to keep Eriol-kun waiting long. Do you?"

__

At this, Tomoyo gave her a questioning look.

"No…but…" Sakura stammered out.

"Well then go and change already!" Tomoyo said as she shoved Sakura to her bathroom.

__

After a while, Sakura got out blushing.

"Wow! Sakura-chan you look absolutely KAWAII!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Just to make you feel better…I wore the same suit…but instead of pink…it's a pastel purple."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan! You're the best! Wow! Your suit is really kawaii to!" Sakura said while beaming happily at her friend and giving her a hug.

"Now…let's go, Sakura-chan. We don't want Eriol to wait any longer now do we?"

"Of course not! Let's go!" 

__

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran all the way to the pool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the Pool *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

(Just for some info…Sakura calmed down on the whole bathing suit issue…so she's kinda playing things kewl.)

"Hey Eriol-kun!" Sakura called out while running up to him with Tomoyo.

__

Eriol got up from his lounging chair and turned around to face Sakura and Tomoyo. He BLUSHED (big time) at the sight of Sakura. He didn't expect to see her in a two piece. 

"H…h…hey. Sa…Sa…Sakura-chan." Eriol stuttered out while staring at Sakura wide eyed. 

__

His jaw was on the floor and he was drooling.

Sakura blushed a light pink and giggled.

"You know, Eriol-kun…that doesn't look all that healthy." Tomoyo sweetly stated to Eriol while giggling along with Sakura.

__

Eriol noticed his actions and blushed once again.

"G…gomen. I like your bathing suit, Sakura-chan." 

'Yeah right! I just don't like it! I _LOVE_ it! Damn…can't find a girl like that now-a-days!' Eriol thought as he once again stared at Sakura.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun. Umm…aren't you going swimming with us? I thought you were."

"Eh? Well…umm…"

__

He looked at her. When he looked at her…he saw the sad and pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course I am."

"Yeah! I knew that you were going to swim with us! Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun is gonna swim with us!" Exclaimed an over genki Sakura.

"Kewl!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

__

Tomoyo was on the side of the pool telling one of her servants to go get some floaters, while popping a CD in her system. (Floaters is mah word for those floaty-thingies that you use in the pool to liedown in…or just chill in…) The song from the newest Mitsubishi commercial started to play…the one with all the peoples in the car just start driving around and yeah. (The song's called Put Your Body in the Motion…or just Body in Motion…it's a really kewl song.)

"Nice song pick, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"Thanks!" Tomoyo yelled back.

"But, Eriol-kun?" Sakura said while turning back to face Eriol.

"Hai."

"What are you going to wear. You can't very well wear the clothes you're wearing now to go swimming." Inquired a curious and baffled Sakura.

__

Eriol was wearing khaki cargo pants and a red short-sleeved collared shirt…both apparels from Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Oh…just a minute."

__

With a snap of his fingers (ok…ok….I knoe it's tacky…but just deal with it…) he was instantly in nothing but (a thong! Nah that just might be a little too much…. Ah-hahahahahaha!!! Just kidding.. :p ) navy blue board shorts. (YEAH BABY! You can imagine it anyway…just as long as he looks ABSOLUTELY HOT!!!!!!! :starts to scream happily at the mental picture:….umm….okie…back to the ficcie. ^___^ )

"There…ah…it's good to have magic…ne, Sakura-chan?"

"…." Sakura was speechless.

__

Her face was a burnt red…nope…slash that…it was a burnt crimson! All she could do was _stare_ at Eriol's BUILT body. (hehehehe) Well…actually…right now…all she could do was stare at his MUSCULAR CHEST. ^0^ (Oh…did I forget to mention that Eriol was built? Well…he's built….but not _that_ built…not lyke those guys that are seriously buff…just sexxy built. If anee of you guys have seen the guy models for the GUESS? Magazine…he's like them… Ahhhhhh :drool: )

'OH. MY. GOD!!!!! Look at those pecks! Holy shiet! He has the body of a god! DAMN! HE'S FINE! What I wouldn't do to get a piece of him! WOOH!'

"Umm…Sakura-chan?" Eriol said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hoe?" Sakura said as she blinked out of her thoughts.

"Sakura-chan…are you ok?"

"Hoe? Oh….yeah…uh huh!"

"Sakura-chan!…Eriol-kun! Are you guys gonna go swimming or what?" Tomoyo asked from the pool.

__

She was already in.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan! We're coming! Coming Eriol-kun?" Sakura said before jumping into the pool.

"But of course, Sakura-chan." Eriol said while making his way over to the diving board.

__

By now…Rave Party by Happy Hardcore was playing. 

"So Sakura-chan…have a nice look at Eriol-kun's chest?" Tomoyo asked teasingly.

"Hells yeah! Doode! He's _hot_!" Sakura squealed.

__

From the other side of the pool Eriol dived from the diving board and swam towards Tomoyo and Sakura. After surfacing…Eriol greeted Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hey guys."

"Nice dive Eriol-kun."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan."

__

Just then…a crowd of all too familiar voices called out to the three in the pool.

"Hey you guys! We're finally here!" the voices announced.

"Hoe?" Sakura said while turning around and facing……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Well and yeah…that's the end for chapter two! So…if you want more…just review! Well and yeah…and if you want the names to the songs played in this chapter…which are really kewl to listen to….in my opinion…they're …. Put Your Body in the Motion …or Body in Motion by: wiseguys …..and the other song is called Rave Party by: Happy Hardcore. Well…and yeah…and if you want a pic of Eriol kissing Sakura's hand….which is really kawaii…then just e-mail meeh…you'll find mah e-mail on mah profile…so just go all the way to the top of this page and click on mah name…and you'll find it. So…until then….a very big ARIGATO! And ja ne!


	3. Let the Game Begin!!! ^,^

Koniichiwa peoples!!!! Well…here's the next chapter to this ficcie. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Well aneeways…before I present to you this chapter…I just wanna sai THANKX…once again for the reviews! There's nuthing better than reviews to perk meeh up! Hehehe! ^,^ And once again…this ish dedicated to mah luvely readers and reviewers! Aishiteru! This ish for you ANE!!!! *snuggle* Well and yeah…enough of mah rambling and on to mah ficcie! Oh…and for a little hepls…since there's gonna be a lot of peoples to talk…I color coded the words! ^________^

Sakura Tomoyo Takashi Meeh!

Eriol Rika Chiharu More than one person talking

Jason Nako Michael

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last time on A Mid-Summer's Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well I suggest that we get out of here because we stayed in school for quite a while and everyone left already." Eriol stated. 

__

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded. Then, a thought came to Tomoyo.

"Hey you guys! I have a perfect idea to kick off the first day of summer…before your date, of course. Why don't we go swimming at my house!?" Tomoyo squealed with delight.

"Alright, Eriol-kun, can you wait for us at the pool? We'll only be a while to change. I'll have a maid escort you to the pool."

"Alright." Eriol said while turning to Sakura. "I hope you won't take long…I'll be quite lonely."

__

Sakura blushed.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squeaked as she looked at her bathing suit.

__

It was a kawaii two piece that was un-Tomoyoish. It was baby pink that had cherry blossom imprints on it. The top was a halter top and the bottom part of the two piece were shorts. (Just use that thing called imagination…and you'll be fine…)

"It's really is kawaii! It's beautiful!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Nothing but the best for you!" Tomoyo squealed out of happiness that Sakura liked it.

"But, Tomoyo-chan…Eriol-kun is out there! And this is a two piece!" Sakura wailed.

__

Eriol got up from his lounging chair and turned around to face Sakura and Tomoyo. He BLUSHED (big time) at the sight of Sakura. He didn't expect to see her in a two piece. 

"H…h…hey. Sa…Sa…Sakura-chan." Eriol stuttered out while staring at Sakura wide eyed. 

__

His jaw was on the floor and he was drooling.

With a snap of his fingers (ok…ok….I knoe it's tacky…but just deal with it…) he was instantly in nothing but (a thong! Nah ah-hahahahahaha!!! Just kidding.. :p ) navy blue board shorts. (YEAH BABY! You can imagine it anyway…just as long as he looks ABSOLUTELY HOT!!!!!!! :starts to scream happily at the mental picture:….umm….okie…back to the ficcie. ^___^ )

"There…ah…it's good to have magic…ne, Sakura-chan?"

"…." Sakura was speechless.

__

Her face was a burnt red…nope…slash that…it was a burnt crimson! All she could do was _stare_ at Eriol's BUILT body. (hehehehe) Well…actually…right now…all she could do was stare at his MUSCULAR CHEST. ^0^ (Oh…did I forget to mention that Eriol was built? Well…he's built….but not _that- built…not lyke those buys that are seriously buff…just sexxy built. If anee of you guys have seen the guy models for the GUESS? Magazine…he's like them… Ahhhhhh :drool: )

'OH. MY. GOD!!!!! Look at those pecks! Holy shiet! He has the body of a god! DAMN! HE'S FINE! What I wouldn't do to get a piece of him! WOOH!'

__

Just then…a crowd of all too familiar voices called out to the three in the pool.

"Hey you guys! We're finally here!" the voices announced.

"Hoe?" Sakura said while turning around and facing……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Hoe?" Sakura said while turning around and facing Chiharu, Nako, Rika, Takashi, and two other guys.

"Hey you guys! You're finally here! I thought that you'd never come!" Tomoyo yelled from the pool.

"Well…yeah. We would've been here sooner…but Takashi here kept on telling his stories…and well you know what I do when he does that." Chiharu stated.

"So…how does that make you guys late?" Tomoyo inquired further.

"Well…you see…since Takashi-kun, here, was driving….and you know that Chiharu-chan always bops him on the head or some other sort when he starts telling stories….well…when she hit him…he kinda swerved to another street…" Rika stated.

"And we ended up getting kinda lost." Nako cut in, finishing Rika's sentence.

"Oh…ok. Hey Jason-san! Michael-san!" Tomoyo said while swimming across the pool.

"Hey, Tomoyo-san, Sakrua-san, Eriol-san!" both of them replied. "Cute Swim-suits too."

"Arigato you guys." Sakura and Tomoyo said.

__

Eriol just shot them a warning glare to keep off of Sakura. Being the smart guys that they were…they never really prodded for more than friendship with Sakura. This was because they knew that Eriol had a thing for her…and that even though Eriol may be nice and seem well tempered…he can still pose as a threat…or someone to be careful with.

Lim Jason and Samayoa Michael were in 'the gangs' (meaning Sakura and the original homies from Tomoeda elementary) Chemistry class…so that's how they knew them. _Both Lim Jason and Samayoa Michael were on the soccer team with Eriol, too…so that's how Eriol knew them. And just if you guys wanted to koe what Jason and Michael look lyke…Lim Jason was just about the same height as Eriol, but a little bit shorter. He had forest green eyes and raven black hair. Samayoa Michael was the tallest out of all of them…he was about an inch and a half taller than Eriol. He had whitish blonde hair and baby blue eyes._

"We hope you don't mind us being here. Nako-san and Rika-san had asked us if we wanted to go…so we accepted the offer." Michael said, while Jason nodded to back-up the statement.

"Of course not! I don't mind at all! Do you guys mind?" Tomoyo asked Eriol and Sakura, while making her way to the diving board.

"I don't mind! Like they say…the more the merrier!" Sakura replied genkily.

"Sure, I don't mind Tomoyo-chan. Anyway…this is _your_ house." Eriol stated.

"Alright! Come on in you guys! The water's perfect!" Tomoyo happily yelled before jumping into the pool.

__

So…the newcomers stripped themselves of their clothing. (Okae peoples…before you start stickin' your heads in the gutter…their swimsuits were under their clothes.) A couple of minutes later a consecutive round of splashes were made.

"Oh…hey Tomoyo-chan?" Nako called out.

"Hai."

"Before I forget…kawaii swim-suit! And you too Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato, Nako-chan!" they both replied.

"Yeah! You guys' swim-suits are so kawaii!" Rika said as she swam towards Tomoyo and Sakura.

__

Sakura and Tomoyo just smiled in response.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Chiharu squealed.

__

I kiss your lips by Tokyo Ghetto Pussy was playing.

"You know, back in the medieval ages, music was used to…" Takashi started to say, but was soon cut off.

"TAKASHI! What did I tell you about your stories!" Chiharu growled.

"Ok! Alright! Alright! Just don't hit me again! My head still hurts from last time." Takashi said while frantically swimming away from an approaching Chiharu.

"Humph!"

"Hey you guys! Why don't we play volleyball?" Tomoyo announced.

"Kae! I'm all for it!" Sakura genkily called out before jumping off of the diving board.

"How bout the rest of you guys?"

__

Consecutive "hai's" were heard around the pool.

"Okay then! Kiren! Trisha!" Tomoyo yelled out.

"Hai! What is it that you need Tomoyo-sama?" the two maids said in unison while standing in from of Tomoyo.

"Set up the volleyball net for the pool…on the shallow side. And try to make it quick." Tomoyo ordered.

"Hai."

__

The two maids went off to set up the net.

"Well…they're going to set up the net, why don' t we get something to snack on?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Shure!" everyone replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the Snack Bar *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

(Yupp! She even has a snack bar in her backyard. That's rich peoples for ya!)

"Wow! Tomoyo-san, your house is really kewl. Even though I haven't seen the whole place…seeing your backyard is enough just to tell." Jason said while lifting up his soda to his mouth.

"Arigato, Jason-san."

"Yes. I gotta agree. And your pool…it's one of a kind. That's a mural of you and Sakura-san, right?" Michael said as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"Yes, it is."

"Well…I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little hungry after all that swimming…so I'll have something to snack on." Sakura said while walking up to the bar. "Can I get eight rolls of California rolls?" Sakura asked the bartender.

"Shure, and your drink?" he asked.

"Umm…I'll have a Shirley Temple on the rocks. Oh! And can you put a cherry in there too?"

"Shure thing, miss. Just a moment." The bartender said before fetching Sakura's order. "Here you go, miss. Eight California rolls and a Shirley Temple on the rocks…and a cherry on top." He said while placing a cherry in Sakura's drink.

"Arigato." Sakura said while smiling at him.

"You're welcome." The bartender said as Sakura went to join Tomoyo and the others.

"Hey you guys. So what did you guys get?" Sakura asked.

"I got some chips and soda." Jason replied before chomping on a chip.

"I got the same thing as Jason-san." Michael replied.

"We got strawberry cheesecake ice-cream!" Nako, Chiharu, and Rika happily squealed before taking another spoonful of ice-cream to their mouths.

"What did you get, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked while sitting next to her.

"I got the same thing as you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said happily.

"Well…I guess best friends do think alike." Sakura said before eating a California roll.

"Un!" was Tomoyo's reply.

"So, Eriol-kun…what did you get?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…just a banana split. Would you like some?"

__

(okae…okae….i knoe! BANANA SPLIT!? What was I thinking?!?!?! Hey! But nothing else was coming to mah mind!)

"Shure." 

__

Eriol took a spoonful of his ice-cream and held it up to Sakura's mouth. Sakura blinked, surprisedly, and ate it.

"Ummmmm…that was good!" Sakura said while smiling at Eriol.

"Well…I'm glad you like it." Eriol replied back while smiling down at her.

"Hey, Takashi-kun!?" Sakura said while turning her head towards the snack bar.

"Eh? Hai, Sakura-chan?" Takashi replied from the bar.

"What are you getting?"

"Oh…just a sandwich and some iced tea." Takashi replied as he walked over to the group.

"Hey, Eriol-kun?"

"Nani, Sakura-chan?"

"You want one of my sushi's?" 

"Alright."

"Here." Sakura said as she held up the sushi to his mouth.

"Arigato." Eriol said as he took the sushi from her with his teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After 10 minutes of resting *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tomoyo-sama, the net is ready." The two maids said.

"Alright. Arigato. You can go now."

"Hai." The two maids said before they left.

"Alright you guys! Let's go play some VOLLEYBALL!" Tomoyo yelled while jumping into the pool.

"Alright!" everyone cried out as they, too, jumped into the pool.

"Ok! It's girls against boys…so let's split up!" Tomoyo excitedly cried out.

"You know…back then…water volleyball was pl-" Takashi started, but never finished because Chiharu was pushing his head underwater. 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR STORIES TAKASHI! STOP LYING!" Chiharu yelled while holding poor Takashi' s head underwater.

__

Everyone just had huge sweat-drops going down their heads.

"Alright, Chiharu-chan. I think that that's enough. We need to start the game and if you continue to hold him underwater, he won't be able to play." Rika stated while taking hold of Chiharu's arm.

"Alright, fine." Chiharu grumbled.

__

And with that, she swam to the other side of the pool…where the girls were.

"Girls go first!" Tomoyo yelled while getting ready to serve the ball.

"Whatever! Well still kick you guys' ass!" Eriol yelled from across the pool.

"Yeah right! You guys are going down!" Sakura yelled back at Eriol while Tomoyo spiked the ball.

"Got it!" Jason yelled while jumping in the water and hitting the ball over the net.

"Not so fast!" Sakura yelled while setting the ball to Nako.

"Yaaaaa!" Nako yelled while slapping the ball, hard, over the net.

"Nooo!" Michael yelled while trying to dive for the ball. 

__

He missed. ^__^

"Yeah! Girls one…boys ZERO!" the girls squealed with delight.

"Hey, Eriol-kun!? What was that you said a while ago!?" Sakura tartly yelled across the pool.

"You'll see!" he fired back.

__

Though they loved each other, Sakura and Eriol loved to compete against each other. Nifty huh?

"Girls serve again!" Chiharu cried out.

"Let's have Sakura-chan serve now!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Kae!" all the girls yelled out.

"If she can serve over the net!" Eriol challenged.

'Oh…you're so gonna get it!' Sakura thought as she narrowed her eyes and threw the ball into the air. 

__

She made a high jump as she yelled and spiked the ball _really_ hard.

"Hiiiyaaaaaa!!!" Sakura screeched. 

__

The ball flew at breaking speed toward Eriol. He prepared himself to hit the ball, but it was too fast, and he missed the ball. It forcefully hit the water beside him, causing a splash.

"Shit!" Eriol said while wiping the water from his face with his hands.

'OoOoOo…YOU ATE IT! :laughs evilly: Bwa hahahahaha! Still think I can't serve the ball over the net?' Sakura asked sweetly in Eriol's mind.

__

He whipped his head around to look at Sakura. She was smiling evilly at him.

'Well…gomen, Sakura-chan. I should not underestimate you next time.' He telepathically told her sarcastically.

'Yeah…that's right!' Sakura said cockily while still smiling evilly.

"Alright! Who ever gets three points, wins the game!" Rika yelled out.

"Okay." Everyone replied.

"Okay…Rika-chan's serving next!"

"Go, Rika-chan!" Sakura cheered happily.

__

Rika nodded her head and threw the ball in the air.

"Yaaaa!" Rika yelled as she spiked the ball over the net.

"Not this time!" Eriol yelled as he jumped over the net and forcefully spiked the ball down on the girl's side.

"It's mine!" Sakura yelled as she bounced the ball over the net…back to the boy's side.

"Got it!" Takashi yelled as he setted the ball. "Eriol-kun!"

"Yoshaaaaa!" Eriol cried out as he once again spiked the ball over the net towards Chiharu.

"Oh no!" Chiharu said as she tried to dive or the ball but missed.

"Yeah! Score one for the guys!" all the guys yelled.

__

All the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Ok! Guys serve!" Tomoyo called out.

"Alright. Let's have Eriol-kun serve!" Takashi yelled excitedly.

"Alright, go for it!" Jason and Michael agreed.

"Ok. Girls get ready!" Eriol teasingly taunted.

__

He threw the ball in the air and yelled as he spiked it across the net.

"Yoshhhh!" Eriol cried out.

"Got it!" Sakura called out and setted the ball. "Chiharu-chan!"

__

Chiharu nodded and got ready to jump.

"Chiharu!? Sakura-chan are you ok!? She's gonna make you loose! Not that I mind…demo…she can't hit a ball if her life depended on it!" Takashi teased.

__

At that remark…Chiharu grew furious and her eyes twinkled with the blazing flames that danced in them. She jumped up and forcefully and furiously spiked the ball towards Takashi.

"TAKASHI!!!!!" Chiharu furiously roared as he hit the ball.

"Eh?" Takashi said, completely taken off guard…and finally…for once…his eyes opened…wide. "Oh shi-" Takashi cried out, but was cut off, as the ball hit him dead on his face. 

__

After that…all you could see, once the ball left Takashi's face, was a red, volleyball-imprinted faced Takashi with swirlly eyes, mouth hung open, floating in the water with his hands and legs spread out.

"Oh my." Tomoyo said shocked.

"Humph! That's what he deserved after he said that." was all Chiharu retorted.

"Poor Takashi-kun." Nako and Rika said as the sadly stared at him.

"Poor guy." Jason and Michael said as they gazed at Takashi woefully.

"Foolish guy. After all this time, you would of thought that he knew what to say by now." Eriol said sadly while shaking his head. 

"Takashi-kun, next time you should watch what you say to Chiharu-chan. She's sensitive you know." Sakura said softly while pushing Takashi to the side of the pool.

"Ahhhhh…" was all Takashi could say in his injured state.

"Here, Sakura-chan. I'll help you with him." Eriol said while helping Sakura lift Takashi out of the pool.

"Poor Takashi-kun. I hope he'll be ok." Sakura said sadly.

__

They laid him down on one of the lounging chairs.

"Arigato for the help, Eriol-kun."

"Don't mention it, Sakura-chan. Hey…are you still gonna go swimming?"

"Well yeah…demo…what about Takashi-kun?"

"I've got him. We're going home now anyway." Chiharu said as she walked up to them.

"Alright." Sakura said as she turned towards Chiharu.

"Hey! You guys ready to go home?" Chiharu asked Nako, Rika, Jason, and Michael.

"Yeah." they replied.

"Alright then. Ja, Eriol-kun…Sakura-chan." Chiharu said while she guestured for Jason and Michael to carry Takashi to the car. "Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu yelled out.

"Hai!"

"We're going now!"

"Alright! Ja ne! Oh…and drive safely!" Tomoyo called out to Chiharu.

"Un! Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ja ne!" Tomoyo yelled once again before they left.

"So shall we go to the pool now, Sakura-chan?"

"Un! Let's!" Sakura said happily.

__

And with that, Eriol tipped her over, so she fell into his arms, and carried her to the pool.

"Hoeeeeee! Eriol-kun!" Sakura yelped in Eriol's arms.

__

Eriol looked down at her and smiled evily. She looked at him curiously and fearfully.

'What are you doing!?' Sakura mentally asked him.

'You'll see soon enough.' was all Eriol said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well…well…well….that's it for now. Colorful huh??? Hehehhe…but aneeways…I hoped it helped some of you guys! ^_________^ And…if you want more…REVIEW!!! It was really sad that I only got three reviews for the last chapter…that was sad… :sniff: well and yeah…oh and before the forget…I wanna give a special thanks to those peoples who actually reviewed the second chapter :bows deeply: ARIGATO!!! Words can not express the joy you guys have given meeh…well and yeah…ARIGATO Earth, ~*Card Misstress Sakura*~ and ANE!!! You guys are truly the best! *snuggles* tah youh alls! Well..and yeah I guess that that's it for now so ja ne peoples! ^_^ should I continue with this ficcie??? So few peoples review it…ish it really _that_ bad???? :sigh: and I thought that it was gonna be good tooh….one can onlee hope…. 


	4. Blindness (Denseness) ^.~

Hey!!! Well…here's chapter four tah mah ficcie!!! Well and yeah…doode…:sighs: I got so few reviews for this last chapter…ish this ficcie really getting bad??? Well and yeah…I guess that that's it for now so on to the ficcie!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last time on A Mid-Summer's Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hoe?" Sakura said while turning around and facing Chiharu, Nako, Rika, Takashi, and two other guys.

"Hey you guys! You're finally here! I thought that you'd never come!" Tomoyo yelled from the pool.

"Well…yeah. We would've been here sooner…but Takashi here kept on telling his stories…and well you know what I do when he does that." Chiharu stated.

"So…how does that make you guys late?" Tomoyo inquired further.

"Well…you see…since Takashi-kun, here, was driving….and you know that Chiharu-chan always bops him on the head or some other sort when he starts telling stories….well…when she hit him…he kinda swerved to another street…" Rika stated.

"And we ended up getting kinda lost." Nako cut in, finishing Rika's sentence.

"Oh…ok. Hey Jason-san! Michael-san!" Tomoyo said while swimming across the pool.

"Hey you guys! Why don't we play volleyball?" Tomoyo announced.

"You know…back then…water volleyball was pl-" Takashi started, but never finished because Chiharu was pushing his head underwater. 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR STORIES TAKASHI! STOP LYING!" Chiharu yelled while holding poor Takashi' s head underwater.

"Girls serve again!" Chiharu cried out.

"Let's have Sakura-chan serve now!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Kae!" all the girls yelled out.

"If she can serve over the net!" Eriol challenged.

'Oh…you're so gonna get it!' Sakura thought as she narrowed her eyes and threw the ball into the air. 

__

She made a high jump as she yelled and spiked the ball _really_ hard.

"Hiiiyaaaaaa!!!" Sakura screeched. 

__

The ball flew at breaking speed toward Eriol. He prepared himself to hit the ball, but it was too fast, and he missed the ball. It forcefully hit the water beside him, causing a splash.

"Shit!" Eriol said while wiping the water from his face with his hands.

'OoOoOo…YOU ATE IT! :laughs evilly: Bwa hahahahaha! Still think I can't serve the ball over the net?' Sakura asked sweetly in Eriol's mind.

__

He whipped his head around to look at Sakura. She was smiling evilly at him.

'Well…gomen, Sakura-chan. I should not underestimate you next time.' He telepathically told her sarcastically.

'Yeah…that's right!' Sakura said cockily while still smiling evilly.

"Got it!" Sakura called out and setted the ball. "Chiharu-chan!"

__

Chiharu nodded and got ready to jump.

"Chiharu!? Sakura-chan are you ok!? She's gonna make you loose! Not that I mind…demo…she can't hit a ball if her life depended on it!" Takashi teased.

__

At that remark…Chiharu grew furious and her eyes twinkled with the blazing flames that danced in them. She jumped up and forcefully and furiously spiked the ball towards Takashi.

"TAKASHI!!!!!" Chiharu furiously roared as he hit the ball.

"Eh?" Takashi said, completely taken off guard…and finally…for once…his eyes opened…wide. "Oh shi-" Takashi cried out, but was cut off, as the ball hit him dead on his face. 

__

After that…all you could see, once the ball left Takashi's face, was a red, volleyball-imprinted faced Takashi with swirlly eyes, mouth hung open, floating in the water with his hands and legs spread out.

"Oh my." Tomoyo said shocked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Sakura looked at him curiously and fearfully.

'What are you going to do?' Sakura mentally asked him.

'You'll see soon enough.' Was all Eriol said.

__

And with that last statement he dropped her.

"Hoeeeee!" Sakura screamed.

**__**

SPLASH

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ An Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright man…I'm a little tired of swimming…so…I'm going to hop on one of the floater if you don't mind." Sakura said as she swam towards a floater and climbed on it.

__

It was a huge cherry blossom flower floater. Sakura rested on her stomach on the floater with her head rested on her arms. Her long hair spilled around her back. Just then…a phone rang.

****

Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!

"Hoe?" 

__

Sakura lifted her head up off of her arms.

"Someone's cell!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll get it." Eriol called out.

"Hey, Eriol-kun…if it's mine…can you answer it for me?" 

"Shure, Sakura-chan."

__

Eriol got out of the pool and checked the phones. It was his. He picked up his cell…which by the way was navy blue with clear baby blue buttons.

"Moshi Moshi…Eriol here…oh hi, Kirin-san!"

__

Sakura looked at Eriol and then put her head back down on her arms.

'Well…there goes another girl swarming over him.' Sakura thought.

__

Then, Sakura got depressed.

'Shure…he asked me out on a date. He probably just did it out of friendship…since he doesn't see me very often. There's so many pretty girls at our school…why would he want to be _my_ boyfriend.' Sakura thought sadly.

__

While talking on his phone…Eriol looked toward his angel. What he saw made his hear wrench. Even though her eyes were closed…he could still see the pained look on her face. He never wanted to see her like that …it hurt him so much to see Sakura anything other than happy.

"Umm…I'll talk to you later ok. Ja!" Eriol said before even getting a reply.

__

He hung up his phone and went over towards Sakura. Sakura was so drawn between her pained thoughts that she didn't even hear Eriol swim towards her. Eriol swam towards Sakura and crossed his arms on her floater. When she didn't notice Eriol putting his arms on her floater…he spoke to her.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked soothingly.

__

Sakura then snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hoe?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hoe? Nothing's wrong."

"Alright. If you don't want to tell me…I understand…but just know that I'm here for you…ok?"

"Yeah. Arigato, Eriol-kun."

"Hey…you wanna go now? It's almost 7:00."

"Can we swim a little bit longer…for like 30 more minutes?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Oh…alright."

"Eriol-kun?"

"Eh? What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Tag! You're it!" Sakura said as she rolled off of her floater and swam at top speed away from Eriol.

"Oh! You asked for it now!" Eriol yelled after her.

__

Now they were speeding off in the pool. Tomoyo…who took a small nap o the side of the pool where it was shady…woke up after Eriol yelled out his statement.

"Huh?" Tomoyo said groggily.

__

She drowsily looked around…only to find Sakura swimming for her life…with Eriol chasing her.

'Oh! What a kawaii thing to tape! I think I'll call it 'Sakura and Eriol's game of Swim Tag! And the best thing is that it's all being recorded this very moment…thanks to the recording system that I specially requested to be put up two weeks ago! This is great!' Tomoyo happily thought to herself.

"This is going to be so kawaii!" Tomoyo shrieked. 

__

Sakura paused for a moment and looked around.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, you're awake? Did we wake you?" Sakura called from the pool.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan…but I think that you might want to start swimming again because Eriol-kun is right behind you!" Tomoyo yelled back sweetly.

"Hoe?"

__

Sakura turned around and saw Eriol lunging for her.

"Hoeeeee!"

__

Sakura tried to swim away but Eriol grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him while tickling her.

"I got you now." Eriol said while evilly smirking.

"Ahhh! Eriol-kun stop! Ah hahahahahahahahahaha!!! O…onegai! Stop!" Sakura choked out while hysterically laughing.

__

Eriol stopped tickling her and just held her with his arms around her waist.

"So…did I win?" he softly purred into her ear.

__

Sakura froze. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She couldn't believe that they were so close. She furiously blushed.

"…" 

__

Sakura was speechless. Eriol nettled closer to her ear and asked again. This time as he spoke…she could feel his breath on her ear and his lips bushing her ear as she spoke.

"So, Sakura…did I win or what?" Eriol said softly.

__

He rested his chin on her shoulder and held her tighter.

"Yeah…you did." Sakura said softly as she in-turn wrapped her arms around his.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shrieked all of a sudden breaking the moment that Sakura and Eriol were sharing.

__

Sakura looked at Tomoyo while still being in Eriol's arms.

"T...Tomoyo-chan…really."

"What!? It was KAWAII!" Tomoyo shrieked back to Sakura, completely kawaiied-out.

:Both Eriol and Sakura sweat-drop:

"So, shall we go to dinner now?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah…we're starting to wrinkly." 

__

Sakura let got of Eriol's arms and slightly pulled away. Then…Eriol reluctantly let go of her and started swimming to the side of the pool to get out. Once out…he handed Sakura and Tomoyo their towels.

"Well…I'm going to take a bath before we go to dinner ok?"

"Shure…fine with me, Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Is it alright if I use your bathroom to take a bath?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! You know you're welcomed to any part of my house!"

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be down in a while."

__

At that…Sakura went up stairs to Tomoyo's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Tomoyo's Living Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Eriol-kun…had a fun time?" Tomoyo asked slyly.

"Eh? Oh yes. Quite frankly I did."

__

At this…Eriol had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"So…are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Eriol…don't try and play I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about with me. I _know_ you _LOVE_ her. So…why don't you tell her already?"

"Because…" Eriol said, but then drifted off of his sentence and looked at the floor.

"Because what?" Tomoyo asked cocking him an eyebrow and grinning at him.

"Because…what if she doesn't love me back? What if I'm not what she wants? Shure…I can flirt…but…I can't go beyond that." Eriol stated sadly.

"Gosh man…Eriol no baka! You know…you're as dense as Sakura-chan when it comes to stuff like this. Do you know that?"

"Eh?"

"Oh forget it…but really… you should tell her that you love her today. Since…you've already given her way too many hints. But seeing that she's so _dense_ … she still hasn't figured it out yet. :sigh: When will you guys ever open your eyes?" Tomoyo said exasperatedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well and yeah…I guess that that's it for this chapter. So there ya go! I guess that there'll be..lyke…two more chapters till the end of this ficcie…and yeah. So…PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!?!? ONEGAI!!!!!!!!! I'd sooo love it if you peoples did. Well and yeah…before I go…I just wanna sai thanks for all those peoples who supported this ficcie by giving their reviews. You guy's are the best! Well…until the next chapter JA NE! 


	5. Dinner is Served ^_^

Koniichiwa

Koniichiwa! Gosh man…one review for the last chapter…how sadd…but aneeway…since you guys don't seem to read the author notes…might as well skip to the ficcie ne? Well and yeah…and for all those peoples who actually read this ficcie and supported meeh by writing wonderful reviews…thank you! You guys are the best…I really appreciate it…it just goes to show that SOME people actually like my work…well and yeah…on to the ficcie! ^.^

Okae…getting kinda lazee now…so I'll just start from where I left of okae? Well and yeah…so on to the ficcie!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh forget it…but really…you should tell her that you love her today. Desu wa? Since you've already given her way to many hints…demo…seeing that she's so _dense_ …she still hasn't figured it out yet. :sigh: When will you guys ever open your eyes." Tomoyo said exasperatedly. 

"Hoe? When will who ever open their eyes? Are you guys talking about Takashi-kun?" Sakura asked stepping down the stairs in a pastel pink spaghetti-strapped shirt and denim jeans. 

"Oh…nobody, Sakura-chan. Is that what you're wearing on your date with Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked shocked.

"Oh no, Tomoyo-chan! Of course not! Actually…I was wondering if Eriol-kun could take me home to change my clothes. Can you, Eriol-kun?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan…anything for you. Shall we go now?"

"Yes. Arigato, Eriol-kun. Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan. Oh and arigato for the fun today."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan…anytime."

__

And with that Sakura and Eriol went out of Tomoyo's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Tomoyo's Parking Lot ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm…Eriol-kun…didn't we walk here from school?" asked a baffled Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. Why do you ask?" 

"Well umm….how do we get to my house and go out to dinner without one of your cars?"

"Oh yeah. Well then…Sakura-chan…which car do you wanna take?"

__

Eriol had a wide range of cars and suv's…all thanks to magic.

"Well…I don't know. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Well…I was thinking something elegant and fancy. Something that is worthy enough for you." Eriol suggested.

__

Sakura blushed at his statement.

"Well then…let's take you convertible BMW."

"Alright."

__

With the wave of his hand…his BMW appeared. It was a shiny black BMW with a black convertible top. The car had chrome rimmed wheels (…the kind of rims that make the wheels look like they're going backwards when they're actually going forward…). Also, the car had limo tinted windows.

"You know, Eriol-kun…even after seeing you do that for quite a while now…it still amazes me."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Shall we go now?

"Yes we shall."

__

They hopped into Eriol's car and went to Sakura's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Sakura's House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Sakura opened the door to her house and let Eriol in.

"I'm home!"

"Hey kaijuu! Where have you been?" Toya asked as he walked into the living room. "Oh hey, Eriol."

__

Toya kinda got used to Eriol coming home with Sakura everyday and he noticed that Eriol loved his imuto so he just left them alone. He figured that having Eriol with Sakura was better than having 'the brat' with her.

"Onii-san! I'm not a _KAIJUU_! You're so mean! Anyway…Eriol and I went swimming at Tomoyo-chan's house and now he's taking me to dinner." Sakura stated before closing the room to her door and changing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Sakura's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Sakura! Where've ya been?" called out a golden stuffed animal that was playing with Sakura's PS2.

"Hey, Kero! Oh…Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and me went swimming at he house. Oh…and guess what Kero-chan!" squealed a genki and extatic Sakura.

"What, Sakura-chan?" Kero said while cocking a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Eriol-kun and I are going on a _DATE_!" Sakura squealed while bouncing happily around her room. "Oh! I have to hurry up! I can't keep Eriol-kun waiting."

__

Sakura slipped out of her clothes and put on a black kneel-length skirt that had slits on both sides that went up to mid-thigh…a purplish v-neck collared shirt with sleeves that stopped right below the elbows… (Okae…gomen peoples…just try to do your best with the whole imagination thing… ^_^;;; ) and a silver jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Sakura's Livingroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…where are you guys going?" Toya asked while setting some tea on the table.

"I don't actually know…but I know we're going to a five-star restaurant. I'll let Sakura-chan pick." Eriol stated before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm going to pick what, Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura while going down the stairs.

__

Both Eriol and Toya turned their heads towards the stairs to look at Sakura.

'Wow…you look beautiful! Damn you're FINE!'

"My…Sakura-chan you look absolutely stunning!" Eriol said breathlessly.

__

He was awe-stricken by her beauty.

"Yeah…I gotta agree…you actually don't look like a kaijuu right now." Toya said teasingly…even though he was quite proud of his sister.

'If okka-san saw you right now…she'd be really proud of you.' Toya thought as he looked at his imuto tenderly.

"Anyway…I was just telling your onii-san that I was going to let you choose the place we're going to."

"Oh…ok. Why don't we go to…Twin Bells?"

"Ah…a perfect choice my dear. So…shall we go?" 

__

Eriol bowed and offered her his arm.

"Yes we shall." 

__

Sakura put her arm around Eriol's and smiled at him.

"Hold up! Before you go…what time are you guys coming back?" Toya asked them.

"I don't know. When we're done having fun. Don't worry onii-san…I'll be home before one…and plus… I'm with Eriol-kun any way."

"Whatever. Just make shure you're home before one." Toya said before going to the kitchen.

"Ja ne, onii-san!" Sakura said while putting on her heels.

"Ja ne, Toya-san." Eriol said before escorting Sakura out of her house.

__

Then…once out side the house…Sakura stopped walking and shot a questioning look at Eriol.

"Nani?" Eriol asked while turning to Sakura.

"Eriol-kun? Are you going to go to the restaurant like that?" 

__

Eriol looked at himself…he was wearing the attire that he was wearing for school.

"Eh? Well…maybe I will." Eriol said teasingly to Sakura, while smiling evilly.

__

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed.

"Mou! Eriol-kun! We won't look right! We're going to a nice, fancy restaurant…and you're going to dress like that?"

"Well…why not?" Eriol said while still smiling evilly.

":sigh: And I though that this was going to be a nice date too." Sakura stated disappointedly.

__

Eriol laughed at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…don't be sad…I don't like seeing you like that. I was just teasing. Of course I will change…just for you."

__

Sakura beamed and flung herself at him.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun!"

__

Eriol closed his eyes. Then after a minute…his clothes changed into black slacks…a silk sapphire blue dress-shirt…and a long black coat. (The coat ish kinda lyke a trench coat but fancier.) Eriol opened his eyes.

"Better?"

"Yes. Way better. You look really nice." 'Heck…you look FINE!'

__

Eriol opened Sakura's door and once she was in the car…he closed it…then went into the car himself.

"So, Sakura-chan…where do you wanna go or do after dinner?"

"Hoe? Oh I don't know…somewhere fun…or we can just chill at your house afterwards."

"And what fun thing could we do at my house?"

"Oh…I don't know…go swimming again. Or we could watch one of your movies."

"Demo, Sakura-chan…you don't have your swimsuit with you right?"

"Iie…demo I can get it later on."

__

Eriol had a puzzled look on his face.

"But, Sakura-chan…it'll take a lot of time to drive to Tomoyo-chan's house from the restaurant…then to my house."

"Silly…who said that we needed to drive there? Didn't I say that _I_ will get it?

"Yes. Demo…I don't want you to leave me…and go to Tomoyo-chan's house yourself."

__

Sakura held her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"Think, Eriol-kun. Think before you talk. I won't leave you so don't worry…and I'm going to get my swimsuit by teleporting it to your house once we get there. You know…you're not the only one with magic."

__

Sakura smiled sweetly at Eriol as he sweat-dropped and rubbed a hand behind his head.

"Well…gomen, Sakura-chan…I guess I kinda forgot. Well…here we are. Twin Bells."

"Wow! This place is beautiful, Eriol-kun!"

__

The walk way to the entrance…was lined with various colorful orchids…and two water fountains…one on each side.

"Huh? Demo, Sakura-chan…haven't you been here before? Isn't that why you suggested to go to this place?" Eriol asked a bit surprised.

"Hoe? Well…actually, Eriol-kun…I haven't been here yet. It's just that I heard that it's such a wonderful place…so I suggested we go here."

"Oh…ok. So, let's go inside."

__

Eriol got out of the car and opened Sakura's door and offered her his hand to help her out. She graciously took his hand and he gently pulled her up. Sakura, then, circled her arm around Eriol's and then walked into the restaurant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Restaurant ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good evening. I will be your waiter today. So what will you be having?"

"Umm…yes…I would like to order the special for today." Sakura said while scanning her menu. 'I swear that guy's voice sounds so familiar…'

"Ok…and what would you like to drink, Sakura-chan?" the waiter asked.

"Hoe!?" Sakura said shocked.

__

She looked up from her menu and at the waiter.

^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^ ~*~ ^.^

Bwa hahahahahahahahahha!!!!!! Hhhehehehhehe!!! Ah ha! I left you at yet another cliff-hanger! Well and yeah…so…how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Sucky? Well and yeah…I hope you guys write reviews this time…I would really help with the updating of the next chapter. ^_^ Well…there's most likely gonna be two more chapters after this one…and yeah. Oh…and thank's kaily-chan (Lyssa-chan…did I spell it right???) for reviewing my ficcie! You're such a great person! Well…and yeah…I guess that that's it for now…so ja ne peoples. Oh…and remember…review! ONEGAI?!?!?!?!? I'd really love it if do! It would make me soooooooooo happy! So and yeah…ja! 


	6. Confession...or Not... ^_^;;;

Hello minna

Hello minna! Well…aneeways…here's the next chapter to mah ficcie! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh…and before I go on…I just wanna give a special thanks to Kaily-chan…for pointing out mah mistake in the last chapter…ARIGATO! Lyssa! ^_^;;; Well and yeah…so on to the ficcie…and please…if you like this ficcie any bit…review…ONEGAI!? I would really appreciate it. Well and yeah...so on to the ficcie…oh…and once again…I'm starting off from where I ended the last chapter. ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hoe!?" 

__

Sakura looked up from her menu and at the waiter.

"Hoe! Yukito-san! What are you doing here?! Do you work here now?! Gosh…I haven't seen you I such a while! It's been like forever and a day!" Sakura said surprisedly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I work here now. Actually…I've been working here for quite a while, now. It's so good to see you again too." Yukito replied while smiling down at Sakura. "So…what kind of drink do you want, Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe? Oh…umm…I guess I'll get peach iced tea." Sakura happily said while beaming at him.

"Alright then…and what would you like sir?" Yukito said while turning his head to look at Eriol. "Oh! Eriol-kun! It's you! Well…nice meeting you!"

"Ah. Yes. It's a pleasure meeting seeing you again, too, Yukito-san. So how are things going for you now-a-days?"

"Oh…things are just great! Demo…I've been busy lately…so I haven't had the time to visit anybody. Well…I better get your order or else you guys will starve. So, Eriol-kun…what'll it be?"

"Well…I guess that I'll have the same as Sakura-chan."

"And your drink?"

"Well…I guess that I'll have some mint tea."

"Alright then…your dinner will be served in a while."

__

And with that, Yukito smiled, took their menus, and walked away.

"Wow! I can't believe Yukito-san works here! Don't you think that that's great, Eriol-kun?"

"Oh yes, Sakura-chan. It really is nice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ten Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok. Here's your dinner. I hope you guys enjoy." Yukito said while handing Sakura and Eriol their dishes.

"Oh. Don't worry…we will, Yukito-san. Arigato! You're the best waiter in the world!" Sakura happily stated.

"Yes. I agree with Sakura-chan. Arigato, Yukito-san." Eriol stated before taking a sip of his tea.

"Well…arigato for the complements you guys. Well…I better get going. See you guys around. Oh, and Sakura-chan?"

"Hai."

"Tell your onii-san that I said 'hi' for me…ok?"

"Hai. Of course I will, Yukito-san!" Sakura cheerily said.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. Well…ja ne!"

"You're welcome. Ja ne, Yukito-san." Sakura genkily said while beaming up at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After Dinner…at Eriol's house ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…Sakura-chan…shall we go swimming now?" Eriol stated while opening the sliding door to his backyard. 

"Well…not actually, Eriol-kun. I just remembered that we just ate…and well…I heard that it's not good to go swimming after you just finished eating. So…how about we do something else?" Sakura asked from her spot on Eriol's couch.

"Alright. What do you have in mind, Sakura-chan?" 

__

Eriol closed the door and waked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Well…we could…watch a movie."

"Ok. So…what do you want to watch?"

__

Eriol walked over to his DVD, LD, and video case.

"Umm…I don't know. What about the Nadesico movie?"

__

Eriol looked through his case.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I don't have it…I didn't buy it yet. Anything else you have in mind?"

"What about Tenchi?"

"Hmm…Tenchi huh? Which movie?"

"Umm…let's see….how about the first movie? Do you have that one?" Sakura said from her laying down position on the couch.

"Hai. So…the first movie it is." 

__

Eriol popped the DVD in his DVD player and sat down on his armchair. He, then, whipped out the controller to his flatbed plasma screen t.v. (heh! You knoe…the one's that are only two inches wide…and when you touch it…it screen kinda giggles…not to mention…Eriol's t.v. is slightly modified to be the size of one side of his walls…well basically…it IS one of his walls…but aneeways…eh hehehehehehe…home dude's rockin' it man!) and turned the t.v. on.

"Hey. Eriol-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Ano…why are you sitting over there? Don't you wanna sit with me?" Sakura asked sadly.

__

She pouted at him while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Well…I would love to sit with you, Sakura-chan. Demo…if I sit with you…you won't be able to liedown."

"Well…that can be arranged. So…are you gonna sit with me?"

"Alright. As long as you don't mind." 

__

Eriol got off of his armchair and made his way over to Sakura. Sakura sat up and patted the spot where her head was and Eriol sat down. Then…she put her head down on his lap and resumed her position of laying down. And at that they continued to watch Tenchi.

"You know what, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked while running his hand through Sakura's hair.

__

He noticed that he was unconsciously doing such a thing a couple of minutes ago…but since he also noticed that Sakura didn't mind…he kept on running his fingers absent-mindedly though her hair.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sakura asked while keeping her eyes plastered to the t.v.

"You're like Sasami."

"Oh really? So I'm like a little kid now huh?" Sakura asked while turning her head to look at Eriol.

"Iie. Of course not. It's just that you're always genki and cheerful like her. You're nice to everybody…just like her. But no, you're not like a little kid."

__

Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she lifted her had towards his face and let her hand rest on his cheek. Then… he took her hand from his face and kissed the back of it. Sakura blushed. He then put her hand down around her waist and held her hand. He looked at Sakura and she gave him a look that told him that she didn't mind. She then turned her head back to face the t.v.

"You know what, Eriol-kun?"

"What?"

"Ryoko's like you in a way. You know…when you were bad back then. Except the whole sadistic thing…but yeah."

"Oh really, Sakura-chan? Well I guess so…if you say so…then it must be true. Demo, Sakura-chan…I'm quite interested in what you think of me now. If you don't mind me asking…what do you think of me?" Eriol asked while looking down expectedly at Sakura.

"Well, Eriol-kun…I think that you're romantic…sweet…well mannered…a great sorcerer…kind…gentle…and umm hot." Sakura said while blushing a crimson red.

__

Eriol just smiled down at her…letting his gaze rest upon her…his midnight blue eyes meeting with Sakura's emerald ones.

"So what do you think of me, Eriol-kun?"

"Well…I think that you gentle…genki all of the time…the source of everyone's happiness…light-hearted…lovely…sweet…and the most beautiful girl in the world."

__

And with that…Eriol bended down and gave Sakura a butterfly kiss on her lips. Sakura just stared at him shocked.

"And…that's why…I…I…"

__

Eriol bowed his head down and directed his gaze toward the nearby throw pillow.

'I can't do this…what if she rejects me? I know that we flirt with each other…demo…is that all it is? And nothing behind it?' Eriol question himself in his mind.

__

Sakura put her finger under his chin and put his head up to look at her and into her eyes.

"You what?" Sakura said expectantly. 'I hope he tells me that he loves me. Please tell me you feel the same way I do.'

'Oh man…what do I say? Do I tell her the truth…or just tell her something else?'

"That's why I…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bwa hahahahahahaha!!!! Yet another cliff-hanger! Well…what do you guys think? Do you think that he'll tell her? Hehehehehe…I made Eriol-kun kinda iffy about telling his feelings towards Sakura…hehehehe…

I'm sooo evil! Well and yeah…if you guys want to knoe what he's gonna tell her…the truth…that he loves her…or a lie…just REVIEW! Oh…and review if you lyke this ficcie tooh…kae?!? ONEGAI?!?!?!? I'd really really really really luff it if you guys did! Well and yeah…I guess that I'm rambling…so ja ne minna!


	7. ~*~A Mid-Summer's Dream~*~

Choy dere peoples

Choy dere peoples! Well…nuthing much to sai here…demo…I want to clear one thing up…just because I use my own language I that choose to speak…ghettofied or not…it doesn't mean that I don't dedicate my full self to writing mah ficcies…as you can see…there are only a very few mistakes…if not any (thanks to the spell check that I ALWAYS use)…that I make when writing my ficcies…so…you can go bark up at someone else's tree and tell them about how they should write properly in their summaries…because I know that I do my best when I write ficcies. Well and yeah…I guess that that's all I have to sai besides…ARIGATO to all of those peoples who actually appreciate my work…and review…ARIGATO! Much love to you all!!! *snuggles* But aneeway…on with mah ficcie! This is dedicated to all of you wonderful peoples who stayed with meeh all through this ficcie! *muahs* 

*Starts off where I last left off.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You what?" 

__

Sakura looked at him expectantly.

'I hope he tells me that he loves me. Please tell me you feel the same way I do.'

"That's why I…love you." 

__

He looked at Sakura and saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" 

__

He cupped her face with his hands and wiped the tears-that were now rolling down her cheeks-away.

"Please, Sakura. Tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you cry. Gomen if it's my fault." He said sadly.

__

At that…Sakura bolted up from her lying-down position and looked Eriol straight in the eyes.

"NO! No, Eriol…it's nothing bad. I'm just so happy. I love you too." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest. "It's just that…I don't know…I never thought that you'd love me the same way that I love you. I though that you only loved me as a friend."

__

Eriol wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"Silly. I've been in love with you ever since I saw you."

"It didn't seem like it when all those girls were around you. But I guess it's just because you're nice. And besides…who can resist you?"

"Well…I never like any of those girls anyway. And look at you. Being crowded by every guy in this whole town." Eriol said while running his hand through her eversosilky hair.

__

To him…running his fingers through her hair was like running his fingers through cool water.

"Well…I guess we're even then. You know what?"

"What?"

"This all feels like a dream to me…it's so perfect."

"Yes. But this is all real."

"Aishiteru, Eriol." 'This has got to be the happiest day in my life!'

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

__

And with that…he kissed her. The kiss alone expressed more than any words could about their love for each other. It coursed through their bodies sending both a feeling of hot and cold shrills through them. But…as all things come to a beginning…their kiss came to an end…due to the lack of air and need to breathe.

"Eriol?"

"Hai."

"What time is it?"

"Umm…let me check."

__

Eriol pulled up the sleeve on his arm that wasn't around Sakura's waist.

"It's 11:30."

"Aww… :sigh: I guess I have to go home now. Gomen, Eriol."

"It's alright, Sakura. Let's go?"

"Un."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Sakura's Front Door *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for tonight, Eriol. It's the best date that I've ever had."

__

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek.

"Aishiteru." Sakura said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Aishiteru, my cherry blossom." Eriol said as he wrapped his arms around her waist…pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

__

She ran her fingers through his silky, soft hair…enjoying the moment. After quite a while they broke their kiss. Eriol gazed lovingly at Sakura and she returned the gaze. The light of the moon made her look more of an angel than she already did…in Eriol's eyes.

'You're so beautiful. I'm so glad that I found someone like you.' Eriol thought as he gazed at her.

"Well…I guess I better go inside. Good night, Eriol. Aishiteru."

"Good night, Sakura. Aishiteu, my angel."

__

Sakura just smiled at him while her cheeks flushed a pinkish color. She turned around to open the door.

"Sakura?"

"Hai." She said as she turned around.

"Would you like to spend tomorrow with me?"

"Hai. I would love to. Umm…is twelve ok with you?"

"Hai. Anything you decide is fine with me."

__

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and an evil played across her lips.

"Well…almost anything you decide."

"Ok. Well…good night, Eriol. See you tomorrow."

"Until then, koshii. I'll be missing you like crazy." Eriol said as he took Sakura into his arms and kissed her once again.

__

Sakura sighed happily into his mouth as they kissed under the light of the moon…with the stars shining eversobrightly for Sakura. Their lips parted once more and Eriol watched Sakura go into her house. Once the door shut and deprived him of his vision of her…he went to his car and drove home. 

As the night went on…the two lovers continued their happiness of a mid-summer's dream…in their homes…dreaming of the love they at last found.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well and yeah…there you go peoples…the last chapter to "A Mid-Summer's Dream". I hoped you guys enjoyed it. And if I spelled koshii wrong…gomen…I forgot how to spell it. ^_^;;; I knoe…I knoe…it's short…demo…that's all I could come up with…gomen. And now to more and important pressing matters. Arigato to all my supporters who gave meeh a reason to go on with this ficcie…and to all those people who actually took time out of their busy schedules and stuff to actually read and review mah ficcies. ARIGATO!!! ^o^ It really meant a lot to meeh. *sniff* *wipes tears away* Oh and if you guys want another Eriol and Sakura ficcie…just ask…I would be more than willing to type up another one…I feel that there are not enough of those to satisfy people who can actually see them as a pair. ^.~ Demo…that's only my opinion. I guess that I'm rambling…so I'll be going now so ja ne!

__


End file.
